Koschei, le Maître megalo
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Un OS qui s'inspire du dessin animé de Walt Disney : Kuzco, l'Empereur mégalo.


Coup de tonnerre. Averse diluvienne. Une ville morne sur la planète Terre. Sur le bord d'un caniveau une malheureuse créature : un rat solitaire assis sur son arrière-train, le poil trempé, la queue serrée autour de ses pattes et les moustaches dégoulinantes.

_« Vous voyez ce rat, là ! Pauvre être pitoyable ! Hé bien, c'est moi ! Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? C'est une triste histoire ! Mon histoire. Je vais vous la raconter._

_Je m'appelle Koschei. Jusqu'à mes 900 ans, ma vie était simple. Vouloir devenir le Maître de l'Univers, chercher à tuer le Docteur, tout rater et m'enfuir au dernier moment, et surtout survivre à tout, étaient mes activités quotidiennes. Tout allait bien, tout me souriait. Je suis le Maître après tout !_

_Et puis il y a eu cette soirée maudite où j'ai rencontré le Captain'. Le Captain' est un clochard. Un de ces humains à la dérive qui sont encore plus minables que la moyenne de cette race lamentable. Ça faisait un bon sujet pour une expérience. Une amélioration de mon TCE (Tissu Compression Eliminator) que je souhaitais transformer en TCT (Tissu Compression Transformator). Réduire et transformer un individu. Encore plus amusant que simplement l'éliminer. En faire une mouche, une araignée, une souris, un RAT !_

_Oui, c'est ça, vous avez compris ! Un rat ! C'est là que ça a mal tourné. J'avais réglé le TCT sur l'ADN de rat. Quoi de plus ridicule qu'un rat ! Race ô combien maudite parmi les animaux de la Terre ! Détestée voire haïe, vivant dans les égouts, se nourrissant de déchets. Et tellement inutile ! À quoi sert un rat ? Bref, je voulais transformer un humain inutile en un animal inutile. »_

oooooooooo

Une silhouette sombre dans la nuit qui s'approche d'une autre silhouette sombre, accroupie sous un pont. Elle brandit quelque chose. Il y a une courte lutte et une des deux silhouettes se réduit et semble disparaître.

_« Et voila ! Quel maladroit ! Ne pouvait-il pas se laisser réduire et transformer ? Il a fallut qu'il me résiste et se défende ! « You will obey me » quelle blague ! Et, fichtre, il était plus costaud que prévu, ce vieillard ! Le pire c'est qu'il a fait tomber la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre mon apparence dans le cloaque ! Ce que c'est que l'instinct : j'ai plongé pour le récupérer ! _

_Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que j'avais pu sauter à travers les barreaux qui ne laissaient même pas passer ma main quelques secondes auparavant. Et que j'agitais mes pattes d'une drôle de façon pour nager dans cette eau putride. Quel choc quand j'ai réussi à grimper sur la berge et que je me suis secoué pour m'égoutter ! Je me suis arrêté au milieu du nettoyage de mes oreilles par mes pattes avant pour me dire « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Mes mains ! Elles ont des coussinets roses et des griffes ! Et mon visage ! C'est un museau ! Et la queue ! Cette queue nue et annelée ? Un rat ! Je suis un rat ! »_

oooooooooo

Le Captain' n'a pas bien compris ce qui était arrivé. Il vit dans la rue depuis longtemps et se méfie toujours des individus louches qui s'approchent de lui la nuit. Quand il a vu celui-ci pointer quelque chose vers lui, il a lancé un coup de pied et a atteint le genou de l'homme qui est tombé. Puis qui a disparu soudainement. Il n'y a plus eu que cet étrange bâton sur le sol et un petit rat. Il a percuté l'objet qui est tombé dans l'égout et le rat a sauté à sa suite.

_« Tu peux me regarder à travers le soupirail, vieux mendiant ! Ça ne changera rien au fait que je suis maintenant un rat et que mon TCT est désormais sous plusieurs dizaines de centimètres d'eau fétide ou emporté au loin par le courant. En tout cas impossible à atteindre._

_Ô Rassilon ! Quelle humiliation ! En être réduit à quémander l'assistance de ce déchet ! Je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il entende ou comprenne quoi que ce soit à ce que je dis. _

_Sors-moi de là, crétin ! Et aide-moi à retrouver mon appareil ! Quand je serais à nouveau en sa possession et que j'aurais retrouvé ma forme de Time Lord, je te ferais payer ça ! Te transformer en rat ne sera même pas suffisant. Un crapaud, voila ce que tu mérites. Ou une limace. »_

oooooooooo

Le pépiement du minuscule animal a un sens. Il réclame de l'aide. Le Captain' est un brave homme sous ses dehors frustes. Il enlève la grille du caniveau et tend la main vers le petit rat qui s'y agrippe et grimpe sur son épaule.

« Récupère mon bâton, celui que tu as fait tomber dans l'égout ! Et vite !

– Dis donc, tu es bien autoritaire pour une si petite souris ! Je n'ai pas envie de descendre là-dedans et de patauger dans cette merde.

– RAT ! Pas souris ! D'accord, si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu seras largement récompensé.

– Comment pourrais-tu me récompenser ? En me donnant un morceau de fromage ? »

_« Au nom du Temps et de l'Espace ! Il a fallu que je tombe sur le plus stupide des plus stupides Humains que cette boule de fange ait jamais porté ! Ah, le réduire à une taille juste suffisante pour pouvoir l'écraser d'un coup de mon pouce, voila ce qu'il faudrait ! Mais soyons diplomate, j'ai besoin de lui pour l'instant. »_

« Je ne suis pas un rat, normalement. N'as-tu pas vu un homme tout à l'heure ? Je suis un … puissant sorcier et je peux faire beaucoup pour toi. J'ai juste quelques problèmes … techniques pour l'instant. Peux-tu m'aider à les résoudre ?

– Hum, sorcier ? Je crois pas que ça existe. Mais je vais t'aider quand même. Parce que tu me fais pitié, pauvre petite chose ! »

_« Définitivement, une mouche ! Voila, une mouche à laquelle je pourrai arracher ailes et pattes une à une. Et écraser ensuite ! Lentement, trèèèèès lentement ! PAUVRE PETITE CHOSE ? J'en ais le poil qui se hérisse ! »_

oooooooooo

Un homme qui avance courbé, dans les tunnels pleins d'une eau dégoutante. Ses bras, plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans la gadoue malodorante, cherchent un objet cylindrique. Sur sa tête un rongeur miniature s'agrippe à ses cheveux en sautillant et en l'apostrophant :

« À droite, à droite, tu n'as pas tâté à droite ! Tu cherches trop rapidement ! Tu vas le louper ! Non, là, c'est trop lent ! Crois-tu que j'ai du temps à perdre à flâner dans cette puanteur ?

– Dis donc, je ne suis pas obligé de faire ça, moi ! s'insurge le vieil homme. Je te rends service, alors du calme.

– Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, répond le rat, en grinçant des dents intérieurement. Peux-tu accélérer un peu le mouvement ? Hé, pas si vite !

– Aïe ! Mais, tu m'as mordu ! Oh, j'en ais assez, maudite bestiole ! »

oooooooooo

Un rat qui pleure sur un bord de trottoir. Qui pleure et se lamente d'une toute petite voix humaine.

_« Et, voila ! Abandonné, seul, sous la pluie battante ! Tout ça pour un petit coup de dent. Il l'avait bien cherché, pourtant ! J'ai faillit tomber dans la boue avec ses mouvements brusques !_

_La rue est déserte, pas une âme en vue pour me porter secours. Et puis, qui voudrait aider un rat, un vilain rat dégoûtant. Le bout de ma queue est glacé, mes pattes sont congelées. Et puis j'ai faim et puis j'ai … peur. Captain' ! Captain' ! »_

Le Captain' est parti à grands pas. Il serre le col de son pardessus autour de son cou. Ah, bien ! Voila ce que c'est de vouloir être gentil avec un rat ! Il est couvert de saleté maintenant, et son oreille est percée de minuscules traces de dents. Il donne des coups de pieds furieux dans tous les objets qu'il rencontre.

La pluie redouble. C'est une trombe maintenant. Les canalisations s'engorgent et l'eau en déborde à gros bouillons. Le Captain' songe à cette chétive créature qu'il a laissée dans le caniveau. Il l'imagine emportée par le flot. Il voit le petit corps flottant, inerte, entre deux détritus. Il fait demi-tour en se hâtant. Dans sa course il bute contre quelque chose qui roule au milieu de la rue. Un objet cylindrique qu'il reconnait. Ce que cherche le rat-homme-sorcier.

oooooooooo

Le petit animal essaye de grimper au réverbère. Ses mains mouillées dérapent sur le métal lisse. Il pédale des pattes arrière pour se maintenir hors de l'eau. Celle-ci atteint bientôt son ventre, ses épaules, sa tête. Il tend le cou pour que son nez au moins reste à l'air libre.

« Petit rat ! Petit rat ! J'ai retrouvé ton machin ! Où est-il ? Petit rat !

– Cap' ! Capteueu' gleuleu ! »

La voix grêle est inaudible dans le bruit de l'orage. D'autant plus que le bout du museau lui-même vient d'être englouti.

« Il était par là, je l'avais laissé par là », grommelle le clochard en fouillant la nuit de ses yeux inquiets. Le déluge lui arrive à moitié du mollet. La lueur du lampadaire révèle enfin une forme entraînée dans un tourbillon. La main du Captain' attrape la créature au moment où elle va être aspirée par une plaque d'égout que l'eau a fait sauter.

oooooooooo

« Allez, réveille-toi ! J'ai retrouvé ton truc. Je sais pas ce que tu voulais en faire, mais ça avait l'air important. »

Le Captain' s'est réfugié sous un porche où il est à l'abri. D'un pan de sa chemise, seule partie de son vêtement à peu près sèche, il frictionne vigoureusement le rongeur qu'il tient sur ses genoux. Le petit animal reste inerte.

« Non, ne me fait pas ça ! J'aurais pas dû te laisser, petit rat ! Je suis désolé ! »

Il appuie doucement sur le dos et la bête recrache de l'eau. Il le réchauffe de ses mains. Puis de son souffle. Il sort même d'une poche secrète de son grand manteau, un flacon dont il fait tomber une goutte dans la minuscule gueule. Enfin, le petit corps frissonne, toussote et s'assoit sur son arrière-train. Il se secoue et s'ébouriffe, puis passe un moment à lisser et nettoyer son poil de ses pattes avant qu'il frotte sur son museau.

« Ton machin », répète le Captain' en posant le cylindre près du rat. Celui-ci se met à en tripoter toutes les parties. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, bien que le vieillard lui-même n'y comprenne rien. Puis de sa voix fluette, il lui ordonne :

« Pose-moi par terre, dirige ce bout vers moi et appuie sur ce bouton.

– À vos ordres, chef ! » ironise le clochard, devant l'amusante autorité du petit rongeur.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, il se retrouve face à un homme habillé de noir, un homme qui lui arrache le cylindre des mains et le dirige vers lui, les yeux étincelants. Leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux bleus du Captain' se troublent devant la rage qu'il lit dans les yeux bleus de l'inconnu.

Puis, l'homme grogne « Ô Rassilon ! », se détourne et sort de l'arcade pour disparaître dans la nuit.

« Même pas merci ! » soupire le Captain'. Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression d'avoir juste échappé à un danger mortel ?


End file.
